Rakis: The God Of Misfortune
by amandavg1
Summary: Rakis is the younger 12 year old brother of Thor and Loki and the son of Odin and Frigga. This is the story of Rakis and how he grows from a young, insecure, and very emotionally challenged child to a brave and strong demigod who is third in line to the throne. (This takes place starting with the Thor series, to the Avengers series, and any other movies in the future of Marvel).
1. Chapter 1

Rakis is wandering around the castle where his family, guards and servants lives. He takes a breath as he walks slowly outside the front doors, looking around the view of Asgard. Rakis closed his eyes as light tears began to fill his eyes. He takes a seat on the steps and presses his legs against his chest, wrapping his arms around them. He felt so lost and lonely, feeling like a complete outcast to the world. Ever since he began to develop his powers, he was unable to control the great strength it provided.

The powers he had made him destroy everything he touched, brought bad luck and misfortune to any situation. He made the citizens of Asgard furious with him, yell and lash out him, telling him very rude, sarcastic comments. The most recent comment Rakis received was, "Just disappear and leave us alone." The more he tried to help, the more he just causes trouble and ruins plans.

This has been going on ever since he turned 12 years old at the beginning of the new year. The people has been harsh and quite unpleasant with him whenever he is nearby. Some people just make excuses for them to leave his presence, or ask him to leave, sometimes in a polite way, but yet some are quite rude. Rakis soon realized that nobody wanted to be his friend, or be around him for that matter, so he just gave the people of Asgard what they desired. He shut them out, he shut everyone out, including the people he loved the most, his brothers, Thor and Loki.

He got it in his head that he is useless, unworthy of being a god, a part of the royal family, and not wanted anywhere. That Loki and Thor, including his mother and father are only being nice to him because they have to be. They know his destiny is to bring misfortune to any situation or anyone in his presence. He wondered why his family kept him around all this time. Why didn't they just give up on him and throw him out into the cold?

Rakis shook his head and pushed away that thought. None of them wouldn't have the guts to go through with it, even Loki. He wasn't so sure if he'd go through with running away himself. Rakis did think about leaving and never return back to the kingdom multiple times. Thought about it in his sleep, and during the day when he blanks out from reality. He did go as far as considering possible suicide attempts. Why bother living when he's given up on himself knowing the truth about how the people of Asgard see him and the fact that his family is forcing themselves to care for him. Rakis really fell into a deep hole of depression thinking that he's not worth the trouble to have around anymore, and he's no god at all. Not even close.

Rakis believes that he'll never live up to the expectations of his famous family, nor be the god that they obviously wants him to be considering he's third in line for the throne after Loki. He wants to do good, but his powers and personality just gets in the way of it.

Rakis let a tear trickle down each cheek as he took a deep breath, not sure what to do about his life anymore. He really wants to help, but restrains himself from asking. He knows he's just going to cause trouble in some way, so why bother trying anymore?

He looks off into the distance of Asgard, watching the sunset. The scenery really did look like a painting.

"Hi," said a familiar, deep voice as Rakis snaps back into reality and instantly wiped the tears off his cheeks and eyes. He felt footsteps approaching. Rakis didn't look over to see him, knowing he was there sitting down beside him. Then he hears another pair of footsteps approaching and a man sat down on the other side of him. Rakis didn't break his gaze off into the city, because he knew both of the men on either side of him. It was his brothers. Out from the corner of his eyes, he acknowledges their presence.

"Nice evening, isn't it?" Thor said with a breath, breaking the long silence between all three of them. Loki and Thor glance at Rakis, then each other, visibly worried for their little brother. In the past months, they never seen him this bad. They always knew Rakis had emotional troubles fitting in, but they didn't think his issues would reach this critical point.

Thor and Loki looked at each other and sighed, still trying to hold onto hope that Rakis will be able to redeem himself after learning to control his powers. They looked down at Rakis again, who did not break his gaze out into the city.

"Why are you two here?" Rakis snapped more harshly than intended, but yet in a sad, emotional way. He continued to look out in the distance, because he couldn't bare to look at either one of them without breaking down his guard. "Did Father send you to give me another talking to?"

"No, we wanted to know where you went," Thor said trying not to give Rakis the satisfaction that he was worried about him. The last time this happened, Rakis went into a fit of anger and started destroying items with his powers, letting his emotions guide his thinking. "You disappeared after dinner, and we haven't seen you since."

"So?" Rakis snapped again, unable to fight back his tears no matter how hard he tried. "Why do you two care where I go? It's not like I went off and almost started a war." Rakis rolled his eyes and added sarcastically, "Oh wait, I already did that."

Thor and Loki glance at each other and sighed knowing this is one of Rakis' difficult nights, which means that this isn't going to be easy to get through to him for a moment.

"Brother, we have long forgiven you for that little incident," Loki tried to say in the most calming way possible. "It wasn't _entirely_ your fault."

As soon as Loki realized what just came out of his mouth, he took a deep breath and shut his mouth. That was not the way he was planning on phrasing that. Thor shot Loki a cold glare and smacked his arm behind Rakis, without him taking any notice. Loki felt bad, hoping that Rakis wouldn't take what he said the wrong way and blow it out of proportion like he usually does.

"Little incident?" Rakis said with emotional anger in his voice. "That wasn't a little incident, I could've started a war, and I'd be the blame for all the bloodshed!"

"No you wouldn't," Thor replied taking over from Loki trying to prevent anything else that Rakis might take the wrong way. "No one would blame you. Look, nothing happened, and Asgard is safe."

"But Asgard would be-"

"But it didn't," Thor said firmly but yet sweet, cutting Rakis off mid sentence. "Stop thinking about what could've happened. Nothing did happen, there's no war and everything is alright."

"For now," Rakis said with his voice all choked up because his tears was getting even harder to fight back. "Face it brothers, everything I touch gets ruined. Who knows when I'll really do some damage that won't be fixable."

Thor and Loki sighed extremely worried for their younger brother, Rakis. They really hate to admit it, but what he said was true. He might mistakenly do something to try and help, in result, cause permanent damage that can't be undone. There's no way in hell that they would ever admit that to Rakis, he's already is a bad enough spot as it is. All they ever wanted is to protect him from causing that kind of damage, and make sure Rakis is safe from doing anything harmful.

Thor and Loki have quickly realized after Rakis' 12th birthday, there was a huge change in his personality and emotions. He shut them out, and everyone else around him. They knew that Rakis is having a rough time accepting himself for who he is, and leaving the citizens of Asgard furious with him due to his accidental mistakes. Thor and Loki know that Rakis' intentions are good, but his powers and personality gets in the way of it, leaving people blinded from seeing Rakis' true heart underneath it.

They felt terrible that Rakis has no friends, and practically given up on himself. Both of them will continue to try and help Rakis to the end of time itself, if they have to. They love their little brother no matter what trouble he caused or will cause in the future.

"Not everything," Thor said breaking the silence by putting a hand on his leg and rubbed it in circles gently. "You're our brother. We wouldn't trade you for anything in the world."

"Oh sure," Rakis said with a slight scoff and rolled his eyes in disbelief. In his mind, there was no way he could believe that after everything he has done wrong in his life. "You're just saying that because you have to."

"That's where you're wrong, brother," Loki tried again, putting a hand on his shoulder. Rakis sniffed back his tears and nose congestion from being quite depressed today. "We aren't forcing ourselves to like you. We aren't saying these things because we feel we have to."

"Your brother's right," Thor added in with a small smile, but seeing that Rakis' expression is unchanged. That broke his heart a little bit more. Ever since he began to shut them out, Thor felt hurt that he isn't involved with his brother's life since he turned 12. "We love you, not out of spite, or because we feel sorry for you. We truly love you because you are our brother."

Thor knows that Loki really hates to be open with his feelings and be vulnerable. Putting a guard around himself and trying not to give anyone the satisfaction that he has a soft side. Being Loki's brother, Thor could see right past that rough exterior. He cares and loves Rakis very much, no matter how much wrong he did as well, turning to the dark side over and over again.

"After everything I ever did, I don't see why you both continue to try and help me," Rakis said standing up, facing his brothers in absolute tears now. There was no way he could fight back his emotions any longer. Not after what Thor and Loki have said to him that broke down his wall. "I'm not worthy of being a god! I'm no god, I mean… look at me!" Rakis' eyes were extremely red and puffy with tears streaming down his cheeks. "I bring bad luck to everyone! All I cause is misfortunes! I can't be a hero like you, brother!" Rakis points at Thor as he continued to shout in between harsh sobs. "I can't be as brave and powerful as you, brother!" Rakis then points to Loki in tears, unable to control his actions because of his emotions taking over his thinking. "I'll never live up to the expectations of our parents! They never… I… will.. I can't…"

Rakis couldn't continue speaking because he was all shaken up and caught up with his emotions. He began crying hysterically into his hands and his body began to shake uncontrollably. When Rakis can't control his emotions, means he can't control his powers. They are closely linked together.

Rakis' powers began to spiral out of control. The ground began to slowly shake as his cries became more harsh. The ground started to shake harder and more intensely as Rakis began to let out vocal cries. As vocal cries became loud and long, the cement begins to crack and break apart. Objects around them shattered and broke into pieces while some flew in the air and swirled around in circles.

"Oh no," Loki said concerned as he and Thor immediately stood up and looked at each other worried to death now.

Thor shook his head and took a deep breath, "Not again."

They both ran over to Rakis frantically. This is one of Rakis' severe panic attacks. Rakis completely blanked out of reality and started to shake even harder, unable to think clearly or process anything in his mind or around him. No matter how many items he destroyed or city property he's damaged, he continued using his powers because he didn't know what else to do to calm down.

"Hey bud, it's ok," said Thor grabbing his right arm and held it firmly against him so Rakis could relax his powers to a minimum. Rakis bellowed in vocal cries, as tears streamed down his cheeks and his face was completely red. Thor shot Loki a cold glare and shouted, "Brother, don't just stand there! Get his other arm against his side!"

Loki obeyed and grabbed his left arm and tugged it firmly. He tried taking to Rakis in the calmest way he could luster out. "Hey brother, it's ok. Shh, it's alright, buddy. It's-"

Rakis completely ignored them and tried thrashing both of his brothers, wanting them to let go of him. Every instinct in him screamed to escape trying not to hurt his two brothers. More objects continued to smash and break, while others flew up in the air floating in circles. The cement cracked into larger sizes while little pieces rolled and bounce around.

"Brother, it's ok, everything's ok," said Thor in a gentle tone before facing Loki to give him direct instructions insistently. "Loki, take both of his arms. Keep them both behind his back and don't let go. If we let him loose, his powers will get to the point where we can't stop it… and who knows what will happen."

Loki nodded grabbing both of Rakis' arms and pulled them firmly behind his back. He used both of his hands and cupped his wrists together strong enough that Rakis wouldn't be able to break free no matter how hard he tried. Frustrated and in tears, Rakis was shouting something wordless, squirming to break free from his brother's strong grips on him. Both of his hands were immobilized against his lower back thanks to Loki. It was not hard nor painful, but enough that he couldn't move them at all.

Rakis finally started to wear himself out, and his cries became more soft and gentle, not as harsh as before. His cries weren't vocal, but they were light sobs as tears were becoming drier. Some objects dropped from the air to the ground and shattered into pieces. The ground wasn't shaking as intensely as before. The cracks in the cement slowed down and less objects were breaking.

"I think he'll listen to us now," said Thor, glancing at Loki who nodded in agreement continuing to hold his brother's arms against his lower back. "Hey Rakis, hey, focus on our voices, buddy." Thor spoke very quietly, but not too quiet that he couldn't hear him. "Everything is alright. You are worth everything to us. We will always fight for you, no matter what."

"Thor is right, brother," said Loki as soothing as he possibly can. "Just relax, breathe."

Rakis moaned quietly and then whined, voicing his displeasure as everything around him began to settle down. Thor began to rub his upper back in an inverted triangular pattern. Rakis started to be in control of his breaths, taking deeper and slower ones. His heart rate began to drop down because he was calming down. Rakis wasn't trying hard to break free from his brother's grips on him.

"I don't think he's completely done freaking out yet," said Thor quietly to Loki who glanced at Rakis and agreed. Nothing could stop Rakis' panic attacks because he had to endure it on his own until he calmed down.

Loki put a better grip on Rakis' wrists, and he could feel the pressure on his lower back. Thor continued rubbing his upper back in an inverted triangular pattern. Rakis opened his eyes and allowed them to adjust to the dim sunlight around him. He stopped struggling to try and break free from both of his brothers grips on him. He took some deep breaths and finally was in control of his breathing patterns, and his powers. Between each exhale, Rakis' powers dimmed down. Objects immediately stopped breaking and the ones in the air dropped to the floor and smashed to pieces. The cracks in the cement stopped spreading among the floors.

"Nice, he's coming back," said Thor with a sigh of relief as well as Loki. They looked at each other and smiled small knowing they handled their brother's panic attack with confidence and rather fluently. "Ok, now he'll listen to us."

"You're fine, brother," Loki began to say instead of Thor this time. "Everything is going to be alright."

"We love you, Rakis, no matter what you do," Thor added in a soothing tone.

Sighing, Thor and Loki looked at each other and nodded. They slowly released their grips off their brother. Rakis' panic began to subside and his shoulders relaxed. His crying completely stopped as he sniffled to push them away. He closed his eyes and exhaled. Rakis' entire body began to relax, and felt his muscles weakening. The storm was over now.

"You ok buddy?" asked Thor taking his hand in his. After a moment of silence, Rakis opened his eyes and slowly nodded.

"I-I'm ok," said Rakis quietly as he tightened his grip on Thor's hand. "I-I just want to be left alone."

Thor and Loki looked at each other before nodding. Thor released his hand away from Rakis' hand, as they both watched him walk up the stairs back into the kingdom. Thor and Loki stood up and took a deep breath after Rakis disappeared into the kingdom. That was a quite eventful moment.

A moment as passed after not speaking a single word to each other. They then heard footsteps and saw both their parents running out frantically with worry written all over their faces. They both looked at the front of the kingdom, seeing everything smashed to bits.

"What in tarnation happened out here?" Odin asked in worry as he and his wife carefully walked down the steps. Thor and Loki looked at each other and sighed knowing they had every right to know what happened out here.

"Rakis had another panic attack, father," said Thor taking a deep breath. "There's no need to worry, we dealt with it. He's ok."

"Oh Rakis," Frigga murmured as she looked around at the giant mess her youngest son has made. She faced her husband, took his hand and squeezed it. "Odin, I fear Rakis is getting himself in a much worse state in his life."

Odin took a breath and nodded, "I agree."

"What are we going to do, Father?" Thor asked as Loki remained silent unable to find the right words to say at this moment.

"I prophesize that if Rakis doesn't learn to accept himself and control his powers, he will cause…"

Odin instantly stopped talking and walked right back inside the kingdom, followed by Frigga who gave Thor and Loki a confused expression. Loki and Thor glance at each other now beginning to grow worried and concerned about their father's prophecy. Without wasting another single second, they raced after their parents inside their kingdom following them down the great, large halls to a large room.

Thor was very anxious and upset that their father just walked away from them in mid sentence, leaving them in wonder.

"I demand to know what is going on!" Thor shouted in anger because he was worried for his little brother. "Is there something wrong with our little brother?!"

Odin took a deep breath and closed his eyes not responding, trying to think of a way to tell his sons. Frigga sighs and places a hand on Odin's shoulder and squeezed it in empathy of his feelings.

"Father, answer me!" Thor yelled impatiently, getting all riled up and upset, letting his emotions guide his thinking.

"Thor, you are about to be king… you mustn't let your anger guide your thinking," Odin finally said turning around, sucking in a breath holding back his tears, trying to remain as calm as possible in front of his children. He didn't want to stir things up between his sons because he knows how sensitive they are about Rakis. Odin knows that Thor and Loki are very protective of Rakis and telling them about the prophecy would get them quite upset. But, he knows he has to. He couldn't bare to tell them after the coronation ceremony for Thor, that would stress them out even more on top of all the new responsibilities. "You need to calm down."

"I AM completely calm!" Thor snapped in rudeness as Loki approached his brother.

"Brother, take a step back and look at your actions… is this any way to prove to father you are worthy of being king?" Loki asked his brother quietly in his ear, trying not to let his jealousy control his thinking as well.

"If you want to help brother, I strongly suggest you stay out of this," Thor replied through gritted teeth. He made tight fists and felt his muscles increasing, locking eyes with Odin who slightly shook his head in disappointment.

Loki sighed and took a few steps away from Thor, staying silent. He planted his feet to the floor as he never took his eyes off his father. Thor knew something was terribly wrong, seeing the expressions on both his parents faces. Worry and horror was written all over their faces. The last thing Thor wanted is to know that Rakis will be in some sort of danger. He felt he had the right to know what was going on with Rakis so he can do everything in his power to stop Rakis from getting hurt. He needed to know the prophecy that Odin was beginning to tell them.

"This is the last time I'm asking father, what is going on with our little brother?!" Thor demanded in anger.

Loki took a breath, worried as well, but he did not dare speak a word.

"Should we tell them?" Frigga asked quietly to her husband. He sucked in a breath and slowly nodded.

"It's time both of you know the prophecy of Rakis," Odin began to explain to his two eldest sons. He put his hands behind his lower back and held them together as he walked around the room. Thor was still furious, as he watched his father pace the room. Loki clenched his hands together and looked down at his feet as his father began to speak. "As you both well know… Rakis is the god of misfortune. The day he was born… we realized he came with a terrible fate."

"Which is what?" Thor asked trying to remain relaxed, but it was near impossible.

"Rakis has powers that is beyond even my understanding… but… the prophecy states that he will be contribute to cause an all out war between a three of the nine realms. Rakis has no control over his powers. If he cannot learn be in control of himself… I'm afraid his fate is to die."

Dead silence filled the entire room. Thor couldn't process what was just said. Rakis' fate is to die? Thor shook his head instantly, not wanting to believe one word of his father's story. He will not lose his brother, he just can't let him die. He won't let this prophecy become real. Thor wouldn't allow Rakis' fate become a reality. Tears started quickly forming in his eyes, getting all choked up. He wasn't even sure if he could even speak a single word after what Odin just told him and Loki. Thor felt his emotions catching up to him as his muscles increased, his fists turned red and he clenched his teeth together.

"No," said Thor quietly angry, unable to process this information in his mind for a second. He found it quite hard to fight back his sadness that was slowly creeping over him like a storm heading over the horizon. "That's impossible… you're lying…"

"This is exactly what I feared, Odin," Frigga said trying to fight back his tears as she watched her sons being taken over by overwhelming sadness. "We shouldn't have agreed to tell them… it's too soon. Especially with Thor's coronation coming up in a couple days."

"We can't keep putting it off, Frigga," Odin replied to her, in a firm, low tone of voice. "They had every right to know. Thor is about to become king. It would've caused more damage if we waited until then."

Frigga was about to resort to her husband's comment, but as soon as she sucked in a breath to reply, Thor interrupted her.

"I will not let Rakis die," said Thor in emotional anger that was clearly guiding his thinking. "His fate will not become true! I won't let it!"

"Thor, son, the prophecy has been written since his birth… there's nothing you can do to change the reality of the situation," Odin replied in a gentle tone, trying to fight back his sadness as well.

"You said he needs to be in control of his powers, so why can't we just teach him?" Thor demanded harshly. "Then his prophecy will be unwritten!"

"It's not quite that simple-"

"There has to be a way we can save him!" Thor cried in emotional anger as tears began to pour down his cheeks as his eyes started to turn red.

Silence filled the room once again. Loki gulped and looked at his brother who is visibly shaken up by the news that their father has said. He couldn't bare to say a single word. He was too taken by his emotions, and he knew if he tried to speak he'd start sobbing to himself. He really does not want to be vulnerable right now and he is really bad at being vulnerable.

Loki just stood by Thor putting his left arm across his chest and placing his other hand on his mouth, so he can close off his emotions. He closed his eyes for a moment, sucking back his tears and sniffled. The only two things in this whole universe Loki is certain he cares about is Thor… and especially Rakis. He didn't know will happen to him if his little brother died. He couldn't think of anything pleasant at all that he would resort to.

Thor began to pace the floor, running his large, bouldering hands through his long, blonde hair, unable to fight back his sadness and emotional anger. He couldn't let Rakis die. That's not fair. He is their brother, he's family. There has to be some way to protect Rakis from his fate. Thor is now full of determination that their little brother will survive, no matter what the costs. He won't give up until he finds a way to help Rakis escape his prophecy.

He stopped pacing and faced Odin full of anger. He spoke in a quiet but deep tone.

"Does Rakis know about this, any if it at all?"

Odin sucked in a breath and exhaled. He slowly shook his head. "No."

"Why?" Thor demanded in a cruel tone, as tears streamed down his face. "Why didn't you say something to him? He has every right to know!"

Odin lost it completely and shouted back at Thor, "I wanted to protect him from the truth!"

"And you think the best way to protect our little brother is to hide his fate?" Thor challenged his father, looking at him squarely in the eyes, through gritted teeth. "You aren't being fair to him!"

Frigga let a tear slide down her cheek as she stepped in for her husband who was taken aback by his first born son's words.

"Thor please, _you_ are not being fair," Frigga spoke quietly as she let another tear fall down the other cheek. "Your father is only doing what we thought was best for Rakis. Try and understand our reasons."

"I'm done listening to both of you," Thor said with a scoff and eye roll, as he sniffled recovering from his state of emotional anger. "The only people who know what's best for Rakis is me and my brother."

After that nasty remark, Thor whipped around and started to march out of the room leaving both Frigga and Odin absolutely shocked of what their son has said. Frigga softly gasps as she grips onto her husband's hand, letting more tears fall from her eyes. Loki sighed in holding back his tears as he approached his parents.

"I shall try and speak with him, Father," Loki managed to choke up in the best of moods he could muster out. "Maybe once he cools off, things will lighten up."

Odin forced a small smile at his son, "Thank you, Loki. I hope so."

Loki forced a smile back at his father as he turned around and walked quickly out of the room to catch up with his brother before he does something he will regret. Loki turned down the large hall and saw Thor a few feet ahead of him. He sighed and knew, despite if all his jealousy of his upcoming coronation ceremony, he had to stop Thor from whatever he was planning on doing. He had a pretty good idea of what it was, and he had to stop him. Thor isn't thinking clearly because he's upset, and that causes him to do things that will cause trouble out of his good intentions in the spir of the moment.

Loki had to try and talk him out of his thoughts because the end results won't do anyone any good whatsoever. He pushed back his emotions and ran up to Thor.

"Brother, what do you think you're doing?" Loki asked trying to keep up with Thor.

"I'm going to tell our brother the truth!" Thor replied in a harsh tone, being absolutely unbearable and stubborn. "Father shouldn't have kept this from him."

Loki shook his head knowing that was exactly what he thought Thor would do.

"Thor, just stop and think about what you're doing," said Loki stopping Thor in his path to proceed any further. He stood in front of Thor, not allowing him to walk any further. He could tell that Thor was very upset and letting his emotions take over his good judgement. "You are upset about the prophecy. So am I, but you can't go to Rakis with a head full of steam! You aren't thinking rationally and that will libel to make things worse."

Thor just stood there and took some deep breaths to compose himself. He closed his eyes and let a tear trickle down his cheek. Maybe Loki is right. Maybe he needs to calm down and think about everything. He knows that Rakis deserves the truth but maybe now isn't the right time. Thor thought about it some more, and he was starting to second guess himself, if he really could go through with telling Rakis about the prophecy. Rakis is in such a bad place as it is. Why make it worse?

He knew he really should tell Rakis, but after having to deal with another one of his severe panic attacks… Rakis may not even be ready emotionally to be able to process and take the news well.

Thor opened his eyes and looked at his brother who seemed to be just as distraught as he is. No matter how much Loki tries to hide it, Thor could always see right through it. He really does have a soft side.

"Have you ever known Father to be wrong?" Loki asked in a more gentle tone to his brother who he can tell is letting down his guard and relaxing.

"Well I think this time he is," Thor replied. "Rakis should've been told the truth."

"I agree with you, but try and understand Father's side to this," Loki continued as Thor sighed deeply listening to him. "With the state Rakis is in, he won't take the news lightly. Father doesn't want to see him go down an even darker path."

"You know brother, sometimes you can be quite wise," Thor admits with a small smile patting Loki's right shoulder with his hand. Loki tried not to blush at the compliment, and smiled back.

"When should we tell him?" Loki asked after a couple moments of silence between the two.

Thor sucked in a breath and sighed, "I sense it would be safer after my coronation."

Loki nodded, trying not to twitch at the comment of the ceremony coming up. He knew that for a long time that Thor's going to become king of Asgard. He never said anything about why Odin chose Thor to be the next king. He felt it was his birthright to be king. Over the course of many years, he felt less than an equal to Thor. He felt as if Odin and Frigga are paying more attention and spending more time with Thor than him. He had always felt underappreciated and not loved enough. He just wanted to be Thor's equal and have everyone treat him that way.

He always knew that Thor got the most appreciation no matter how much his parents denied his confrontations on the subject. Now he just keeps his feelings bottled up inside because he knew that he will never get the answer he wanted. He jealousy started to burn up consciously since the date for the ceremony was announced to all of Asgard. He wanted to have it out with Thor, but he couldn't ruin his brother's day of triumph.

The temptation becoming too much to ignore lately. He wanted to demand that he should be the one to become king, not Thor. He felt if he did become king, he get that appreciation and admiration he longed for. It was getting harder and harder to keep a straight face and not give the satisfaction that he was now insanely jealous. After a long period of time keeping his emotions from being exposed, he set even deeper expectations for himself and to people around him about how he should be treated. He has a deep need for approval that he feels he's not getting from anyone.

Loki wants to be Thor's equal, but his personality and his destiny to be the god of mischief just gets in the way of that.

He's actually questioning how much his parents know about his jealousy, and surprised by how little Thor knows him. That makes him feel lonely and even angrier inside.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Earth spins slowly before us as we hear a voice, deep and resonant - the voice of Heimdall who is the Gatekeeper of Asgard.

 **Questions, they've always asked questions - this race called man,**

 **On this planet they call Earth.**

 **Passionately longing to know how they are connected to the heavens.**

We pull away from the planet, widening, past other worlds, cosmic debris - leaving first our solar system, then our galaxy.

 **In ages past, they looked to us as gods, for indeed so many times we saved them from calamity**

 **We tried to show them how their world was but one of the Nine Realms of the Cosmos**

 **Linked to all others by the branches of Yggdrasil…**

We pull back until we see Yggdrasil. Immense, sprawling, like a quasar or a nebula twisted into the vague shape of a tree, it's branches of glowing energy stretching out into the black void of space.

... **the World's Tree.**

 **Nine Realms in a universe of wonder, beauty, and terror that they barely comprehended.**

We move in through Yggdrasil, until we reach what looks like a galaxy, slowly spinning before us.

 **But for all their thirst for knowledge**

 **They let our lessons fall into myth and dreams.**

 **Where did he come from?**

 **He came from us**

 **The proudest race of warriors the Worlds have ever seen.**

 **He came from this**

 **The greatest Realm the universe has ever known.**

We move through the galaxy's mists and astral matter, then over and up, through a band of prismatic color to reveal what's on the other side.

 **He came... from Asgard!**

Beautiful beyond imagination. We fly over the magnificent landscape of the Realm, through the gleaming capital city, modern yet timeless.

…

Odin is on the palace balcony staring out admiring the spectacular views of Asgard. Ravens soon fly up to the balcony and land on his left side. Odin glances at the birds and sigh full of emotion. He knew the day would come when he would have to pass on his reign to his first born son, Thor. But now after telling him and Loki about the prophecy of Rakis… he got a surprisingly disappointing reaction from Thor. He's starting to have second thoughts about letting Thor become the next king of Asgard.

Odin worries that Thor isn't ready to become king; that his emotional anger will cloud his good judgment. He fears that Thor didn't have enough time to build up the courage to take on a whole new level of responsibility and maturity. Not after what he saw a couple days ago from Thor. But, he's seen Thor grow into quite a young god, and seen him make the right decisions and develop a good sense of maturity. Although Thor has some great qualities, it may not be enough for him to become the next ruler of their realm.

Odin is now thinking that protecting Rakis will distract him from focusing on his new role as king and the safety of Asgard. Odin has a bit of regret telling Thor and Loki about the prophecy in the first place. He knew that they be upset, but he didn't think he get a full emotional rage of anger towards him and Frigga. Who knows what Thor would do if a threat is announced or if an invasion happens. Will he think like a warrior and use all his energy to protect Rakis instead of worrying about Asgard? Will Loki be able to help guide his thinking patterns through all the rough patches? Will Thor know when to use his good judgement and wisdom instead of acting upon physical violence that'll lead straight to war, putting the safety of their people at risk?

All these fears and worries really made Odin doubt his confidence in his son. But, Odin knew the time has come to make Thor the next king of Asgard whether he liked it or not. His health is put at risk as well. He can't be king for as long as he hoped. He needed to pass his reign onto Thor before his health takes over instead… then no one is king and Asgard will be in great, great danger.

Odin takes a deep breath and turns away from the balcony. His wife, Frigga is sitting at her vanity inside their bedroom, trying in different earrings in front of the mirror. Odin slowly approaches her and sighs, worried.

"Do you think he's ready?" Odin asked in a quiet but yet in a firm and concerned tone.

Frigga could sense that her husband is worried about what the future holds for their family and Asgard. She knew he had to talk to him and try and ease his tension as much as she could before the big coronation ceremony begins.

"He thinks he is," Frigga said in a soft and gentle tone as she continues to look in the mirror. "He has his father's confidence."

"He'll need his father's wisdom," Odin replied in a concerned tone, standing by his wife watching as she tries on different earrings. Watching his beautiful wife always makes him feel less tense than if he were alone. Her very presence comforts him greatly.

"And his humility?" Frigga questions her husband has he reacts to her statement. Odin takes a deep breath, trying to remain as calm as possible before the ceremony begins. Frigga could tell by looking up at Odin and reading the expression on his face that he was scared about letting Thor become king of Asgard. She met his eyes and sensed that he's also stressed about their youngest son, Rakis.

She sighed, feeling a great deal of empathy for her husband. They knew since the day Rakis was born that the prophecy has been enacted, as well as his fate to die. Frigga knew that Thor and Loki loved Rakis more than anything in the whole universe, and that they were bound to get a little emotionally off guard. Frigga had all the confidence in the world in her three boys. She knew that Thor is quite young to become king, but she see's a lot of Odin within him.

Frigga has no doubt that Thor will become a great king and will do them both proud. She knew that the bond that her three boys had for each other is very strong, so Thor wouldn't be alone will he rules Asgard. But, she does understand completely why Odin has all these fears and worries towards the future. It is her job to counsel him whenever he's in distress, and he does the same back to her. Frigga knows that Odin needs her more than ever, and she will be by his side, always.

"Thor won't be alone," Frigga continues, in her soft voice. "Loki and Rakis will be at his side to give him counsel." She reaches forward and takes his hand, rubbing the back of his hand in small circles. Frigga forced a small smile on her face to try and keep her husband calm. "Have faith in your sons."

"Yes, but Thor's still a boy," Odin replies in distress, and Frigga instantly took notice. "He could be a great king… but I fear Rakis will get in a worse state and he'll… he'll…."

Odin stops talking and takes his gaze off his wife to find that his hand was shaking. He sighs, worried. Then everything around him went blank and became unengaged with the world, feeling his entire body going numb. He knew that his was only temporarily. Odin knew he couldn't go into this health state that is in danger to his health. Not now. Not before his eldest son's big day of triumph. Odin stared at his hand determined to make this stop before it gets any worse than it already is through the force of his sheer will.

Finally, the episode begins to pass as Odin let's put a deep breath in relief. His hand stops shaking and the numbness began to subside. He felt his heart pounding regularly and was in control of his breaths. The storm was over, for now. He notices his wife standing up, and immediately taking his shaking hand in her own, squeezing it tightly. Odin could tell by her hand squeeze, that she was very scared and worried for his health.

He never wanted Frigga to worry as much as she does for him, but he knows she will continue to no matter what he says or does. Odin knows that she loves him too much to not worry over him. He sighs and takes his gaze off her.

"If only we had more time," Odin admits in a quiet voice, glancing at his hand that Frigga is holding onto.

"For once, our son needs something we cannot provide," Frigga admits softly rubbing her hand against her husband's skin, trying to soothe his anxiety before the ceremony begins. "As for Rakis, he doesn't need your guidance forever. He'll learn to accept himself for who he is. I believe in him."

Odin shakes his head and sighs stubbornly, "I can fight it a little longer…"

Frigga tightens her grip on his hand as Odin looks up at her. She has a firm expression on her face. He could tell that she wasn't going to let this go. Not again.

"No, you've put it off too long!" Frigga replies in a shaken up breath, visibly scared for her husband. She didn't want Odin to put his health on the line any longer than he has to. It's coming to the point where he can't deny it or ignore the episodes he gets more frequently. Frigga's eyes fill up with light tears as she she tries the best she could to steady her breathing. She knew this day would come at some point, but it's hard to face the reality that it's coming this soon. Sooner than she hoped. Frigga couldn't imagine her life without Odin, and couldn't bare to be parted with him through death. The thoughts almost made Frigga break down into tears but she forced herself to stay strong for him. Especially now when her three sons are going to need her support as well. "I worry for you."

Odin sighs and touches her cheek with his hand. He couldn't understand why Frigga chose to stand by him after all these years. After everything he has encountered and gotten himself into, she continued to be by his side. He will never understand what he did to deserve someone as perfect as her.

"I've destroyed demons and monsters, devastated whole worlds, laid waste to mighty kingdoms, and still you worry for me?" Odin asked, almost lost in his thoughts through her beautiful eyes.

Frigga forced herself to smile as she let a tear trickle down her cheek and responded quietly, "Always."

Odin smiles small, "Not today. Now come kiss your king... while I'm still king."

He pulls her close and they kiss passionately, full of love.

…

Directly under the throne room, lies a gloomy, beautiful lit hall. Banners are hung on either side of the walls to form a corridor down the middle of the fire lit room. The giant doors open at the end of the hall. A huge person silhouetted against the bright light beyond walks forward, revealing himself to be Thor, the god of thunder. With a very firm grip on his hammer, he walks to the end of the raised platform in the room.

A attendant approaches Thor and hands him a goblet of wine. Thor snaps the goblet of wine in a fast motion and instantly drinks it down. Thor tries to remain in control of his breathing patterns, trying to convince himself that he wasn't nervous or scared about his coronation ceremony. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, deep down, he really was scared. Thor ignored his heart pounding against his rugged chest as he wiped the sweat off his face and body with his free hand.

Thor closed his eyes and took one final breath to compose himself before yelling out loud, "Another!"

His strong, low, and deep voice was heard from more than ten feet away, bouncing off the walls, creating a loud echo. Thor gripped the glass and smashed it on the floor, and proceeds down the the centre of the hall in full mixed emotions that he could barely process. This was really happening. He's becoming king of Asgard, and hasn't fully acknowledged the reality of it. He let his pride get to the best of him, as usual.

One of the banners at the end of the hall Thor was approaching, was a massive shadow shaped like two great, big horns. Thor continued to walk down the hall, the horn shadow begins to move forward, moving down to the side of the wall. Loki appears wearing his horned armour headpiece. Loki is nicely dressed for his brother's coronation ceremony.

Even though Loki was insanely jealous of Thor, he knew that deep down, Thor needed him more than ever at this moment. He needed his counselling, his guidance and support as much as possible. In spite of his jealousy, Loki loved Thor and would help him at any time when he needed it. He forced his best smirk to fool Thor, as he approached him.

They stand side by side near a brazier, at the foot of the steps that lead up to a crowded throne room. Loki sighs and really wished this was his ceremony, but knew this wasn't the time to let his jealousy appear on the surface towards Thor.

Both brothers stood in silence for a couple moments, trying to gather up the courage to speak. Say something to each other before this turns into a really awkward silence, and no words would be spoken at all. Loki sighs and glances at his brother, who seems visibly nervous, but knew he will be extremely stubborn about his inner nerves he's feeling now.

He took a deep breath, thinking it was worth the shot to try and counsel his brother as best as he could without letting his jealousy take over his emotions.

"Nervous, brother?" Loki finally asked in a firm but gentle voice.

"Have you ever known me to be nervous?" Thor replied, using his stuck up attitude to prevent himself from appearing weak. He thought if he lets down his guard and show emotion, he won't give people the strong enough king they are looking for. Showing emotion that made the citizens think he's weak such as his nerves and other ones like sadness and vulnerability.

Loki could tell Thor was nervous, but knew he wasn't about to admit it any time before the ceremony starts. He never actually admitted he gets scared or nervous before, putting on a big tough act in front of everyone.

"There was the time in Nornheim…"

"That wasn't nerves, brother," Thor replied in a stubborn tone. He scoffed and rolled his eyes, coming up with an excuse for his nerves, "It was the rage of battle. How else could I have fought my way through a hundred warriors and pulled us out alive?"

"As I recall, I was the one who veiled us in smoke to ease our escape," Loki said, telling his side of the story to try and get Thor to admit it, but knew it was probably useless. Thor is a big, stubborn oaf that doesn't admit to his true emotions very easily. That is one thing about his personality that Loki finds extremely infuriating. It usually causes bickering and brother rivalry between the two. It was happened on multiple occasions in the past as they grew up as children.

Thor thought of a snarky remark and said it out loud in a firm tone to his brother. He couldn't pass this shot to Loki up. It was too tempting.

"Some do battle, others just do tricks."

Loki immediately shot Thor a cold glare after his insulting remark. The attendant couldn't hold back his fit of giggles, and laughed slightly out loud which Loki caught onto almost right away. He also shot him a cold glare, not liking the attendant purposely laughing at him. Using his powers, Loki decided to play a rather nasty trick on the attendant for laughing. He hand gestures towards the wine goblet in the attendant's hand. Suddenly, eels pour over the sides of the goblet, slithering across the Attendant's hand. Absolutely terrified, he screams, and hurls the goblet to the ground, jumping backwards in shock.

Loki chuckles, amused of the sight. Thor scoffs and rolls his eyes, thinking how stupid and childish the prank was towards the attendant.

"Loki…" Thor scolded softly as Loki sighs. He gestures to the withering eels on the floor. They all turned back into spilled wine. Loki's illusion was shattered. The attendant glared at Loki after gaining back his breath from shock.

"Now that was a waste of good wine," Thor replied, annoyed at Loki for scaring the daylights out of the attendant with his illusions. He crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head slowly back and forth.

"Just a bit of fun," Loki said before turning towards the attendant with a small smile. "Right, my friend?"

The attendant isn't so sure as he shakes his head, continuing to glare at the god of mischief. Thor dons his eagle winged helmet.

...

Rakis is walking down towards the hall. He never felt so nervous in all his life. He didn't know why he was so nervous, he usually isn't. But ever since the citizens of Asgard has been quite distant from him, and called him names, he really just shut himself out from the world. Rakis thought about it for a moment, and possibly the reason he's so scared. He didn't want to get bullied emotionally during the ceremony while he's up there with his brother, Loki. He never really had much association or engagements with people in the past several months… since his 12th birthday.

The more he tried to fit in with the crowd, the more he kept getting knocked down and left feeling like a complete outcast from another world. He didn't know his place in the world, and why he can't be in control of his own powers he was born with. How his state of depression is getting worse, and thoughts about running away to explore the universe has increased recently.

Rakis sighed, seriously tempted to turn around and miss the ceremony. But, he knew his brothers and parents were counting on him being there. Rakis couldn't back out at the last minute and break his royal commitment. No matter how horrible his inner feelings felt, he had to tough it out and see it through like a young man. Rakis knew he couldn't go into his dark state of mind now, not right before the ceremony. This was his brother's day of triumph. He needed to follow through on his commitment as a demigod knowing how much it meant to Thor that he be there supporting him. Rakis couldn't hurt Thor or his family today, anyways.

Rakis took a deep breath as he turned to walk down the hall in his new armour he has gotten as a present for his birthday. It is warrior's armour. Most of it is silver, designed with Asgardian symbols and pictures on it. The armour also had dark ocean blue designs and a long cape attached to the back of it. The armour came with a blue and dark gray helmet, that had a caged front that kept falling in front of his face.

Rakis pulled it back and forced it on top of his head, gripping the heavy metal axe with a double head in his left hand. It wasn't that heavy, it was enough that he could hold it with one hand. The axe was wrapped around in black rope to secure it safely.

Rakis gulped hard as he approached his two brothers who are standing in front of the entrance to the throne room. He felt his heart beating fast and sweat forming under his armour. He was so self conscious about what his brothers would think of him. He was worried they would laugh in his face because of how ridiculous he felt in this heavy armour that's slightly big on him. He sucked in a breath to say something, moving his head downwards, and then the front of the case fell down in front of his face.

Rakis groaned hearing how loud that smash made, echoing across the hall walls.

He saw through the cage that Loki and Thor turned to face him. He was nervous at first, not being able to read their expressions on their faces. It wasn't long until their expressions changed to amusement, which included small smiles from the both of them.

"Hi…" Rakis stuttered as he lifted his cage over his head so he can see his brothers clearly. He was extremely worried that their smiles will change into fits of laughter. After a second, nothing happened which made Rakis sigh in relief that his brothers didn't laugh at him. Rakis released his hand from the top of his head which was holding the cage in place. "I really don't think my helmet is supposed to-"

Before Rakis could finish his sentence, the cage fell down again in front of his face, creating a loud noise. Loki and Thor shared glances and chuckled quietly, trying to hold back their laughs of how adorable Rakis is being at the moment.

Rakis sighed feeling his cheeks redden in embarrassment that his helmet is loose or broken. He lifted it back up and tried to attach it to the top of the helmet. He released his hand off the cage again.

"My helmet must be broken because it keeps-"

The cage fell in front of Rakis' face cutting him off in the middle of his sentence, again. Rakis really felt his entire face go red because his first impression on people, especially his brothers, ended in a complete disaster.

Loki and Thor couldn't help but chuckle quietly. Loki had his hand over his mouth to keep Rakis from seeing that he was slightly laughing. Thor was stronger than Loki, and kept his smile as little as possible so Rakis wouldn't notice. Rakis lifted his cage up on top of his helmet and kept his hand there to prevent it from falling in front of his face again.

"If anyone gets too close to me, I might cut their nose off…" Rakis said in a grumpy mood now since he completely embarrassed himself in front of his brothers. He pouted as Loki released his hand away from his mouth, chuckling softly, but Rakis didn't notice much of it to let it bother him too much.

"Here brother, let me take a look at it," Thor said walking over to Rakis and saw instantly that he didn't lock the cage in place so it won't fall in front of his face. "Alright, there we go." Thor clicks the cage in place and backs up, standing next to Loki to take a look at their brother in full length armour and while holding his magical axe in his right hand.

"Don't you look handsome, Rakis," Thor replied after a moment of silence looking over Rakis' entire outfit. Yes, it was a bit big for him, but in no time at all he'll grow into it. But looking into Rakis' eyes, his heart continued to break. Looking into his eyes, Thor saw pain, depression, sadness, anger, guilt… all these emotions. The poor kid had so much pain. Thot knew that he couldn't cope with his emotions and his growing, intense powers. The sad truth is that everything is only getting worse. It broke Thor's heart that Rakis shut both him and his brother out of this part of his life. Thor really wished that Rakis would be vulnerable and open up to him and Loki. Instead he's suffering in silence with increasing pain. That is not helping Rakis emotionally and physically.

There was a hint of sadness within Thor, with growing anxiety and worry about his younger brother's safety. There was no way he's going to let Rakis die. He couldn't let Rakis' life get cut off way too soon because of his own powers and personal, inner demons. Thor refused to believe the prophecy that his father, Odin has told him a couple days ago. He won't give up on Rakis, and will continue to help him escape his fate until the end of time. Thor loved Rakis way too much to let anything remotely bad happen to him.

Then there's the part where he and Loki have to tell Rakis about his prophecy and fate. Knowing that Rakis already has deep inner struggles he's failing to cope and battle with properly, he is not going to take the news lightly. Fear erupted over Thor about how Rakis would take in the information, and if he will go down an even darker vortex like Loki has explained to him. He hated to admit it, but Loki is right about Rakis possibly going deeper into his depression. Rakis has already shut him and Loki out from this part of his life, but it would kill him to have Rakis shut them out completely. He wouldn't dare let Rakis be alone or worse, die. He just can't. He won't lose Rakis to any possible circumstances in the future. He loved Rakis too much to see what it would be like living in a world without him in it. Including Loki as well, as much as he is infuriating and mischievous. Thor still loves Loki.

Thor knew Rakis had to be told the truth about his life. It's his life. He couldn't let Rakis go on with his life oblivious to his fate and prophecy. That's not fair to him, no matter how hard it will be to tell him.

Thor realized he was mind reeling and shook his head to snap himself back into reality. He knew now isn't the time to get himself distressed. Today was his coronation ceremony, one of the most important days of his entire life. Thor can't let this problem ruin his day, and the fact that Rakis decided to show up for his big day, is a huge step for him since his 12th birthday. Thor was starting to get worried that Rakis would decide to back out at the last minute and miss his big day of triumph. That would break his heart even more if Rakis did back out.

He didn't want Rakis to see that he was worried for him, so he forced a small smile on his face and patted his shoulder. Loki glanced at Thor and instantly saw right through his act in front of Rakis. He knew Thor was worried for their little brother, and so was he. Probably just as much as he was, maybe slightly more so because he can feel Rakis' pain and empathized with him due to his own inner demons. Loki sighed heavily. He looked down at Rakis and also forced a smile as well.

"Thanks," Rakis said quietly, trying to stay in high spirits because he knew how important this day was for his oldest brother, Thor. He couldn't let his feelings destroy Thor's day. He would feel terrible if he did so. Rakis pushed down his feelings and forced a small smile to satisfy his elder brothers who he knew, worried for him.

The attendant brought over Thor's eagle winged helmet. Thor smiled and received it, holding the helmet in his hands. Loki glanced down at the feathered helmet and tried to think of a nice compliment, hoping he could get away with it without him thinking it was mockery.

"Nice feathers."

Rakis spitted out a chuckle and covered his mouth trying the best he could to restrain from laughing out loud, thinking Loki was mocking Thor. It was always amusing to him when his brothers fought like immature children. Especially when Loki mocks Thor and teases him. Those were the best to witness because of Thor's reactions. Their fighting is always funny and Rakis gets the biggest kick out of it.

Thor rolls his eyes, smiles and shakes his head, partly happy because this was one of the first times he witnessed Rakis in a happier mood recently. He's glad that Rakis is having an amusing moment, and they were the cause of his slight change in behaviour.

Loki and Thor looked at each other and shared the same reaction. They were just happy that Rakis is in a much better mood than he was previously. It's always a joy to see Rakis act in such glee. His laugh is so contagious and they haven't met one person that couldn't resist Rakis' laugh. There was something infectious about it that makes everyone present laugh along with him.

"You don't really want to start this again, do you, cow?" Thor said, trying to think of a good comeback for his brother's possible mockery towards his helmet.

Thor was eyeing Rakis who put both of his hands on his mouth, moaning into his hands really trying to restrain his laughter. His face was beginning to turn red and feeling the corners of his lips forming into a giant grin. This was getting impossible to stay strong against. Rakis couldn't tell of his brothers were purposely trying to make him laugh out loud or not. It doesn't really matter much anyways.

As much as Loki was delighted that Rakis was in a more positive mood, he was also slightly annoyed that Thor actually thought he was mocking him. It was starting to get infuriating that Thor couldn't tell if he is trying to be nice and complimentary towards him or if he was teasing and mocking him.

"I was being sincere!" Loki said half seriously, also eyeing Rakis whose face was now completely red and moaning much louder, pressing his hands against his forming grin. Rakis was beginning to tap his foot fast, trying hard to resist laughing. But it was getting to the point where it was near impossible.

"You're incapable of sincerity."

Rakis was beginning to hop quietly on his two feet, trying harder than ever to resist laughing but he can't seem to hold it in much longer.

"Am I?"

That's when Rakis lost it. He released his hands off his mouth and started laughing out loud, so hard. His voice was bouncing off the walls of the hallway. Rakis' face was red as a tomato and he was now crying in pure joy that hasn't done in a few months. Because he shut off his laughter and positive emotions for a while, all of it was rushing out through his loud, long, echoed laugh. Rakis couldn't seem to stop laughing at this point and began to lose his balance. As he continued to laugh, he closed his eyes crouching down to the floor. He sat down on his legs, holding himself up with his arm, so he wouldn't end up lying on the cold floor.

"N-Nice feathers..." Rakis said in a loud voice as he continued to laugh hard on the floor, through harsh breaths. "S-sincerity.. cow.. the.. the…" Rakis couldn't even make it through one sentence without laughing out loud. Rakis has tears streaming down his cheeks and continued to laugh until he was out of breath.

As Rakis laughed, Thor and Loki looked at each other and sighed in pure joy, witnessing their little brother laugh heartily. It warmed them greatly that they were able to see Rakis being himself again. Even if it's just for one precious moment. They couldn't help but chuckle along because of how infectious Rakis' laugh is.

But, there was a pint of sadness in both of them because Rakis shut off being himself, even in front of them. Thor and Loki really wished that these moments with Rakis could happen all the time, instead of once every couple weeks or more. They both wished Rakis would return to being his old self, like he once was.

After Rakis calmed down from laughing, he took a moment to catch his breath and steady his heartbeat. After a moment, Rakis stood up and faced his two brothers, giving them a true smile that wasn't forced in the least. Rakis felt a little bit better than he did since his panic attack a couple days ago.

"You all done laughing, brother?" Loki said with a smirk, folding his arms.

Rakis nodded, "Uh huh."

"Ok," Loki continued before facing Thor, wanting to find some way to convince Thor that he wasn't mocking him in the least. The only way to do that is to have a brotherly heart to heart moment with him. He smiled small at Thor, his brother. The only person besides Rakis, that he knows for certain he cares and loves more than anything else. He trusts and respects, although he doesn't always show it because of his inner demons and mischievous. "I've looked forward to this day as long as you have." Thor looks at Loki, stunned by his touching words so far. "You're my brother and my friend. Sometimes I'm envious, but never doubt that I love you."

Silence filled the room. Rakis couldn't help but let a tear trickle down each cheek. That was so touching and heartwarming that it made him feel incredibly guilty for shutting out both Loki and Thor all these months. It suddenly hit him how much he's been neglecting his two brothers who he cares and loves deeply, despite of his increasing demons and the dark vortex he's battling everyday.

He realizes just how much he loves them. Rakis felt like punching himself in the gut, and beating himself up over the fact that he was so oblivious to this. Why didn't he realize what he's been putting his family through all this time? Ir made him wonder why his family continued to care for him, even though he put them through such hardship? He was tempted to run away because in his head, they might be better off without him. Maybe Asgard will be safer if he wasn't around to make things more difficult.

But, Rakis wasn't sure if he would go through with it. His love for his brothers and his parents stopped him from doing anything drastic to himself and others. He stayed as long as he has because he knew his bond with his family wouldn't break that easily. Although, it didn't stop him from thinking all these thoughts all the time.

Rakis felt a major part of him that should speak up as well. He didn't want Thor and Loki to think that he didn't love them. He did, very much indeed. But he knew he didn't show his affections much these past few months, and they both deserved to be reminded that he does love them.

Rakis took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to think of the best way to sum up his feelings towards his brothers that he never had a chance to say recently. While he was thinking, he opened his eyes and saw Thor smile and place a hand on the side of Loki's helmet, smiling in tears, embracing their brotherly moment.

Thor searches Loki's face, sees no trace of irony. He's either speaking from his heart or he's a very, very good liar. Maybe both. It doesn't really matter because it was very sweet and touching of Loki to say anyways.

"Thank you."

As Thor released his hand off him, Loki couldn't resist a comment that was very much teasing, indeed.

"Now give us a kiss."

Thor bursted out laughing at Loki's comment, finding it both disgusting and yet very amusing. Rakis would've laughed but he just couldn't find it within himself to make a hearted laugh along with his brother.

"Stop it," Thor said as they both chuckled at the joke, turning to face Rakis. They calmed down from their chuckles, kind of surprised that Rakis wasn't laughing. He was laughing and in a positive mood a moment ago. What happened that made him stop?

Loki and Thor shared glances with each other, a little worried about this sudden change in behaviour from Rakis.

Rakis knew that if he wanted to say something, it was now or never because he knew he wouldn't be able to work up the courage to speak from the heart to his brothers. He knew for sure he would regret it if he didn't say anything at all. Rakis fidgeted with his fingers, taking a deep breath. He looked up at his brothers and nodded slowly, making a small smile to try and reassure them he was ok.

"T-Thor," Rakis began, his voice shaking a little bit. "You're my eldest brother and always looked out for me. Today is the day you'll become king of Asgard… and I've never been so proud of you i-in all my life. I love you."

Thor was absolutely floored and so touched by his brothers words that he couldn't even find the right response. He felt tears forming and streaming down his cheeks. He never heard Rakis confess that deep in a long time. He can't even think of a time that Rakis ever said something so personal before. Thor tried to steady his breaths, trying to process what he just said to him from the heart.

Rakis turned to Loki and smiled small, "Loki. You are my big brother and looked out for me as well. I've always been proud of you too. You know how to make me laugh and I needed that in my life. I love you."

As much as Loki hated to be vulnerable and was very bad with being open with his feelings, those words touched him deeply. He never had someone confess something so heartwarming and personal to him before. Loki didn't think Rakis felt that deeply towards him. He knew Rakis loved him, but that much? It was kind of overwhelming hearing that coming from his little brother.

Rakis looked at both of them and continued while he still had enough courage to work out a couple more words before closing off again. Rakis felt light tears forming in his eyes and tried to ignore them as much as possible. He didn't want to break down in front of them. That would be very much embarrassing.

"I-I've been neglecting you both… and I'm sorry… I just have a lot going on," Rakis continued with a shaky voice. It was obvious he was close to tears. "But never doubt that I don't love you. I do, a lot."

Thor and Loki looked at each other, both very touched by Rakis' words. With everything going on with him since his 12th birthday, they never thought that Rakis would even come close to being personal and vulnerable with his feelings again. This was such a precious moment for all three of them. They never thought that Rakis would ever get that deep with his feelings and express it out in the open. This was a huge step for Rakis.

Those words affected them deeply in different ways. They'll never forget this moment for as long as they live.

Thor and Loki sniffled, very touched trying to process this breathtaking moment. They both crouched on their knees and brought Rakis down for a hug. Both having one arm securely wrapped around him and leaning their heads on Rakis' shoulders. They squeezed affectionately, holding Rakis as close as they could get him, being careful not to ruin their armour.

Rakis rested his head in between Thor and Loki's, sighing deeply letting out a few tears he wasn't able to resist. He wanted to have moments like this all the time, but… it just can't. It really can't. That's what brought Rakis so much pain all the time. Rakis couldn't move because both his brothers are hugging him so tightly, lovingly. The hug was full of affection and warmth. This did make Rakis feel a little bit good about himself. Just a smidgen. Not a lot, but it was enough to make him embrace the brotherly moment and store it in his mind.

"Thank you, Rakis," Thor finally managed to say as he and Loki broke the hug. He cupped the side of Rakis' helmet and smiled tearfully. "You don't know how much your words meant to us. We love you no matter what."

"We'll never doubt your love for us," Loki added in, cupping Rakis' other side of his helmet and smiled.

"We know you have a lot going on and you don't need to apologize," Thor finished with a small smile.

Rakis only managed to nod, closing off from his feelings again, staring down at his feet, feeling very overwhelmed that he made this huge step. It scared him to an extent, considering how long it's been since he was open to being vulnerable.

Thor and Loki smiled as they rose back to their feet. Thor takes a breath and looks over himself. He makes last minute adjustments to his ceremonial outfit. He sighs, nervous, but trying as hard as he can not to display those emotions to his brothers… and everyone else he came into contact with. He's trying to stay strong and brave in front of everyone, but inside, he's getting cold feet and freaking out. Thor's always been the one to be stubborn when it comes to letting his guard down and let himself be scared.

"How do I look?" Thor asked, hoping for the approval of his brothers, the most important people in his life.

In spite of Loki's insane jealousy towards Thor, to whom is getting everything he always desired in life… he forced a smile on his face. It is Thor's big day and he can't ruin it for him. No matter how much he wants to lash out at Thor and his father, Odin, for leaving him playing second fiddle throughout his whole life. The one thing Loki does know and he was speaking from the heart, he does love Thor very much, but his mischievous behaviour and jealousy can get in the way of it.

"Like a king," Loki replied in the most convincing way possible, to trick Thor into believing him. One of his natural talents is making up very believable lies and tricks. Although, a part of him wishes Thor and Rakis would believe him when he's truthfully being honest to them. But, Loki can't blame them for not trusting his words at times considering how often he does trick and manipulate them.

Thor smiles at his second youngest brother. He couldn't tell if Loki was being honest with him or not. The one thing he knows about his brother is he can tell very believable lies. It's very hard to tell when he was speaking from the heart or if he's just tricking him. It doesn't really matter much anyways.

"You look like a true king, brother," Rakis managed to say in spite of how uncomfortable he felt at the moment, trying to recover from his huge step earlier. "I never doubt my faith in you. You'll be a great king."

Thor smiles tearfully and rubs the top of Rakis' helmet, "Thank you, kiddo."

Rakis forces a small grin, feeling sweat forming underneath his armour. He also felt his body shaking ever so slightly. He couldn't keep up with this much longer or else he'll break into tears again.

A second later, Rakis snapped out of his thoughts due to the blast of noise the ceremonial horn made. He kind of jumped, startled, because he was not expecting the horn to be that loud.

"It's time," Loki said almost in a dreadful tone. He took ahold of Rakis' hand sensing he was quite startled of the noise. He knew Rakis was going to be extremely tense throughout the entire ceremony and going to need constant reassurance that he's ok. Loki felt Rakis' hand grip tightly against his, feeling Rakis' body shake slowly. Loki readjusted his grip on Rakis' hand so he can hold onto him more affectionately and securely, letting Rakis know everything's going to be fine. He's going to be alright.

"You two go on ahead," Thor replied.

Loki casts him a wary look, concerned about his brother's sudden change in behaviour. This was so unlike him not to get right in there full of excitement.

"I'll be right along," Thor continued giving them a reassuring smile that he was fine and trying not to give them the satisfaction that he was nervous. Loki and Rakis still stood there, unsure of what was going on with Thor. Loki was debating on what to do. Should he and Rakis stay behind with his brother and make sure he's ok? Thor gave them another look, "Go on."

Loki shook his head and sighed heavily. As he was walking down the hall with Rakis, he was already beginning to regret leaving Thor by himself right before the ceremony begins. He and Rakis head inside the palace without their brother.

...


	3. Chapter 3

Thor is standing in the Palace Afteroom. His fingers are nervously drumming the handle of his hammer. He is taking unsteady breaths as his heart pounds hard and quickly against his masculine chest. Thor feels sweat beginning to form on his body, shaking ever so slightly. He knows this is the biggest most important day of his entire life, becoming king of Asgard. Thor knows he was able to fool everyone into thinking he wasn't nervous at all for his coronation ceremony. But in reality, he is entirely freaking out and never felt so scared to do anything in all his born days. He is very stubborn when it comes to being open with his true, inner emotions. The reason is, he doesn't want to appear weak to anyone, nor have people believe such a thing about him.

There was no way he would ever show he is not as brave, strong and tough as he wants people to believe. That will never happen. He will be king of Asgard and protect his people, while making his father and mother proud of him. But something inside him is truly horrified about becoming king and taking on a tremendous amount of stress and responsibly. Thor absolutely hates to admit this, but sometimes he questions whether or not he should be king. Is he honestly ready for this big change in his life?

Thor knows Odin seems to believe he is ready to be the king of Asgard. Like Loki said, "Have you ever known Father to be wrong?" . No, he hasn't except for hiding Rakis' prophecy from him. That was the only thing Thor strongly believes that his father was wrong to do. But, all in all, if his father truly thinks the time has come for him to take over, he will damn well go through with the coronation no matter how nervous he is.

Thor snaps out of his thoughts as he hears footsteps approaching him. Thor shakes his head and puts on the best possible front he can to hide his increasing nerves. He turns around to find his mother standing there, with a small smile on her face.

Frigga looks at her son and instantly see's his anxiety despite how hard he is trying to hide it.

"It's alright to be nervous," Frigga says in a soft and gentle voice.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?!" Thor snaps in a nervous tone, oblivious to him but Frigga can tell by the expression on his face. He getting tired of people thinking they can see right through his cover up, and trying to counsel his nerves to a calm state of mind. "I'm not nervous!"

"You may be able to fool the rest of Asgard-" Frigga begins to say but she was cut off short by her eldest son.

"But never you, I know," Thor replies in an annoyed and softer tone. He sometimes hates this about his mother, always seeing his true inner emotions and feelings he tries so well to hide. It drives him crazy that his mother is pushing down his guard that closes off what he thinks is signs of weakness. But, Thor loves his mother and knows she is only doing what's best for him, even though he may not always like her approaches.

"Thor, just remember you that you have something even the great All-Father never had," Frigga explains to her son in a gentle tone which made Thor look at her confused.

"And what is that?" Thor wanted to know.

"Me for a mother," Frigga replied with the most heartwarming smile she can possibly give to Thor, which she know he needed most right now during this nerve wracking moment. Thor looks at his mother dumbstruck of what she said. This gave him a lot to think about and a whole new perspective on the situation he's about to embark on.

A moment passed between mother and son as Frigga continues, "Now don't keep your Father waiting."

Frigga turns around and leaves, leaving Thor standing there speechless

...

Rakis is standing in the throne room, feeling very anxious and starting to get cold feet about being here. He knew this was one of his first days being present in a room full of their people in which most didn't like him for all the trouble he caused them. The more he goes deeper into the dark abyss, the more he misjudged what other people truly thought of him, especially his family and close family friends. The terrible vortex blinds him from seeing clearly of what he has in front of him, and makes him believe that he's at fault for the cause of people's over critical opinions towards him.

Rakis didn't believe the comments and snarky remarks at first, but as more insults and harsh replies came at him in result of his misfortunes, he was cornered into believing everything that was told to him by the Asgardians. The people didn't give him much of a choice but to believe what was said by most citizens. The shots at him was only the beginning of what is turning into be a irreversible, dark storm of addiction. It will only grow worse if Rakis continues down this dangerous path that can lead straight to death, making his prophecy and fate be a unchanged reality.

The more Rakis tried to fight the dark path that he is getting himself stuck into, the harder it was pull himself back up again. The vortex is quickly escalating his powers and evolving them into something beyond his control; beyond the understanding of gifted abilities. Between trying to fight the dark pathway, controlling his powers and emotions… it makes it near impossible to find the safe balance so he isn't harming himself permanently.

Rakis knew he meant what he said to his brothers. He does care and love them more than anything in the universe. But, he knows his inner struggles he's failing to cope and battle with is preventing him from displaying public emotion and affection. It kills him that he is hurting his brothers every second, but he can't ignore his feelings and conflicts either. With everything going on for Rakis, he doesn't understand who and what he is anymore. Who he is meant to be and why he's the way he is. Who is Rakis Odinson? That is the main question Rakis has been battling with all his life, especially now. He always knew and felt different from everyone else… but why is he different?

Rakis stood there in the throne room, in dead silence. He did not dare speak a word or move a muscle because the room is filled of hundreds of citizens waiting for the ceremony to begin. Rakis couldn't ruin his brother's big day by stupidly causing trouble in front of everyone and embarrassing not only himself but his entire family. The thought brought tears to his eyes and he instantly fought them off trying to present himself as well as possible. He let out a deep breath, gripping onto his axe in his left hand, wishing to god that Thor would hurry up because it's getting harder to keep a brave face.

Rakis then felt his brother, Loki's hands resting on his shoulders and pulled him up against him from behind. Loki held Rakis firmly, but gently against him, trying to comfort Rakis as much as possible without showing too much public affection.

Odin is sitting atop of the throne, in full ceremonial armour, growing impatient that Thor is late to his own coronation ceremony. Gripping onto his spear, Gungnir, before him, he is extracting all the power and majesty of ruler of Asgard. Any trace of weakness has faded away now. He sighs as his wife, Frigga joins him at his side. He looks around the hall, then casting a glance over at the warriors.

Fear that Thor isn't ready to be king is increasing greatly, and his worries for Rakis is worsening as well. There is so much going on that Odin fears great danger for the future of Asgard, and for his three sons who will be protecting the realm and making critical decisions for the safety of the people. Not only that, but Rakis' life may be on the line due to his prophecy to die in result of a war. There is so much that can go wrong that it puts Odin's health on the line as well due to worrying and stressing too much.

Odin snaps out of his thoughts and doesn't see Thor anywhere in sight. This angers him to an extent, thinking that Thor is too much a boy to take on the responsibility to become king. But, he can't change the reality of the situation. He has to make Thor king or else the safety of Asgard is at risk. It doesn't change how he feels, though. Odin shoots Loki a look thinking he might have something to due with why Thor isn't here yet.

Loki gives Odin a shrug showing him that he doesn't know where Thor is or why he's late to the ceremony. Odin studies Loki's face and believes him. He looks down at Rakis and can tell right away that his condition is worsening. He sighs worried for his youngest son.

The crowd is taking among one another in confusion of why Thor is late.

Volstagg sighs and whispers to Loki worried, "Where is he?"

Loki shrugs his shoulders and gave a deep breath, holding Rakis securely against him. Loki squeezed his hands which are on Rakis' shoulders to reassure him that everything's going to be ok. He felt Rakis releasing some muscle tension around his body as he faced a concerned Volstagg.

"He said he'd be along," Loki replied softly as Sif realizes the truth behind what he has said and shakes her head in disapproval, noticed by the two.

"What?" Volstagg asked, confused by the expression on her face.

Sif sighs very annoyed at Thor's childish behaviour and replies in a soft but firm voice clearly showing that she is irritated.

"He wants to make an entrance."

"Well if he doesn't show up soon, he shouldn't bother," Fandral explained in annoyance as everyone casted him a wary look, including Rakis. Fandral glances up at Odin who seems to be visibly upset and concerned for some strange reason, growing impatient of waiting for Thor to show up. "Odin looks like he's ready to feed him to his ravens."

"I wouldn't worry, father will forgive him," Loki said trying to stay positive and hopeful, forcing a small smile on his lips. "He always does."

Rakis sighed feeling uncomfortable and closed his eyes. Loki and the rest of the gang glance down at Rakis, noticing his behaviour and then shared worried looks with each other. They hope Thor will show up soon because they don't know how much longer Rakis can hold out.


	4. Chapter 4

Just then, before Odin could do anything more about the absence of Thor, noise is heard from the back of the hall, up the steps from the lower level. Everyone in the throne room stops talking and faces the end of the hall in curiosity.

Thor appears from the end of the hall. He strides cockily into the hall behind it catching his hammer behind his back. The crowd erupts into loud cheers and applauses. Thor, seeing the crowd loving him already and cheering and reaching for him, felt his anxiety dimmer away. He wasn't as nervous as he originally thought, not after seeing how much the citizens of Asgard adore him.

He is one of Asgard history's most iconic and beloved figures. When he stepped into being the next in line for the throne, he was then like a meteorite. The Royal Asgardian family has always been quite distant, and then suddenly this boy embraced it… and the citizens couldn't get enough of it.

Thor spins his hammer with a flourish, holding it up before the crowd, basking for a moment, relishing the adoration from the crowd, from the entire realm. He loved the attention, but at the same time it was quite overwhelming. That much attention, thousands of people screaming his name, cheering and reaching for him. It was a lot to process and take in, being loved by the entire realm. It was very nerve wracking to get so much attention and adoration. Sometimes he wonders why it's always him the people are screaming for.

Thor snaps out of his thoughts and pushed down his anxiety, whipping the large crowd into a frenzy.

This journey Thor was about to embark on is not going to have a happy ending… so it is believed.

"Oh please," Sif said quietly annoyed and scoffed rudely to herself watching Thor making a fool of himself.

Odin watches sitting on the throne, lot liking this showy display and expressed it very visibly. He couldn't understand why Thor is embracing this public affection and shaking hands with them. He and everyone else in their family's history has always been distant. Why is Thor giving in to the attention the public is giving him, and how come he's so popular with the crowd? Odin just wishes that will just Thor stop acting like a child and be mature for his own coronation ceremony. This is one of the reasons why he is fearful of letting Thor become king of Asgard. His childish behaviour and lacking in maturity and responsibility. He questions if Thor will have the guidance and wisdom to rule Asgard and keep the peace. If this is how Thor will act when he's king, well, he hopes that he won't put Asgard in great danger.

He hopes that Loki will be enough to counsel and guide him as he matures.

Will they be enough to raise Rakis into a young, brave and strong god when he and Frigga will be unable to? All these thoughts worry Odin greatly.

But, nothing will ever prepare Odin for what a superstar Thor will eventually become. What happens to Rakis and Loki along the way.

…

As the sound of the cheers echo from above, the odd, cold breeze picks up in the Vault. The Guards rub their limbs to warm themselves. They grow increasingly uneasy, sensing something's not right. They exchange a look, then walk the length of the Vault's hallway to its end, where a casket sits undisturbed upon a pedestal. Large shadows suddenly loom over them. They look up and shout in terror as they raise their weapons.

…

Thor finishes stirring up the crowd, then reaches the front of the room, kneels on one knee before his mother and father. He knows he has to do this. There's no way he can back out now. He will do anything to make his parents proud, and becoming king is his biggest moment of his entire life. He can't screw this up. He takes a breath and tries to control his emotions. This was it.

Frigga casts him an admonishing glance. Thor winks up at her. She can't help but smile. She has never, ever been more proud of her son than she is now.

Odin strikes Gungnir upon the ground with a deafening loud noise. The crowd falls silent.

Rakis jumped startled by the loud noise and fought back his tears, scared. Loki notices Rakis' tensity of his muscles increasing and felt him shaking ever so slightly. Loki squeezes his brother's shoulders and pulls Rakis back, closer to his body, trying his best to reassure Rakis that he's ok.

Odin glances at Loki, then Rakis, noticing his anxiety and trying to put on a brave front. Loki casts his father a smile and nods stating that Rakis is fine and continue with the ceremony now that Thor has settled down.

Odin nods slowly and turns to face his eldest son. He speaks with quiet, effortless authority. He raises Gungnir before him.

" _Gungnir. Its aim is true, its power strong. With it I have defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent across the Nine Realms since the time of the Great Beginning. And though the day has come for a new King to wield his own weapon - that duty remains the same. Thor Odinson, my heir, my first-born."_

Everyone in the room is dead silent and not dared to speak or move a muscle as Odin continues his speech.

" _So long entrusted with this mighty hammer, Mjolnir. Forged in the heart of a dying star, from the sacred metal of Uru. Only one may lift it. Only one is worthy. Who wields this hammer commands the lightning and the storm. Its power has no equal - as a weapon, to destroy, or as a tool, to build. It is a fit companion for a King."_

 _..._

The bodies of the Guards are flung to the Vault's floor, now strewn with ice. We don't see their attackers clearly, just catch glimpses of them in the shadows - but they are large and blue skinned. One of the creatures lifts the Casket off its stand and turns to go. But, as they do, the intricate lattice work behind the Casket starts to separate and retract, revealing something standing in the shadows behind it. As the creatures walk away, a fiery glow rises behind them. They turn back around. Now it's their turn to scream.

…

The ceremony continues as Thor is still kneeling down in front of his parents wearing his ceremonial armour.

Odin continues the last part of his speech in a effortless, quiet authority.

" _Today I entrust you with the greatest honor in all the Nine Realms. The sacred throne of Asgard. I have sacrificed much to achieve peace. So, too, must a new generation sacrifice to maintain that peace. Responsibility, duty, honor. These are not merely virtues to which we must aspire. They are essential to every soldier and to every King."_

The Crowd and the Warriors Three start to shiver and rub their limbs for warmth in the increasingly cold air of the hall.

Thor turns back to face his father. Odin looks upon his son with pride, but still hiding his incredibly fearful thoughts about the future of his family and Asgard.

"Thor Odinson, do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?" Odin asked, in a strong, firm voice to let his son know this is no game and he's dead serious on this.

Thor took a deep breath and saw the expression on his father's face. He displayed a strong and brave look to prove to his father that he isn't treating this like a game and he knows this is serious. It sometimes bothers him that Odin still thinks of him as a young boy.

"I swear," Thor replied in a strong willed, powerful voice he could get out.

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?" Odin asked.

"I swear."

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of all the Realms?"

"I swear."

"Then on this day, I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you-"

Odin hesitates, noticing a strange sight before him. Ice creeps across the surface of the large banners around the hall, making an eerie cracking sound. Thor, his comrades, and the crowd see it too.

Rakis begins to panic, feeling his heart pounding against his chest and was short of breath. He felt scared and trying not to have another panic attack. Rakis starts to whimper feeling his bottom lip quivering. He closed his eyes to try and fight back his tears as his body shook slightly.

Loki notices this, and despite his discomfort when it comes to public attention, he leans down turns Rakis around and pulls him into a tight hug, rubbing the small of his back. Rakis instantly received the hug and weeped into his open shoulder quietly.

Thor faces the embrace Loki and Rakis are having and his face softened as his heart broke for his little brother. Loki and Thor exchange worried glances as Odin looks off at the frozen cracks instantly concerned.

"Frost giants…" Odin murmured in fear.

...

The far-off sounds of a battle echo in the depths of the palace below. Sif and the Warriors Three reach for their weapons, as Thor races from the hall.

…

Thor enters the vault, then stares dumbstruck at the sight before him.

Sif and the Warriors Three, including Loki and Rakis hurry in behind Thor and stop short. Shattered and melting ice is strewn about the floor. They don't see the blue-skinned bodies of the Frost Giants clearly, just catch glimpses of their twisted and smoldering remains on the floor. They've just lost a savage battle. Badly. Amidst them, shrouded in shadow, stands the black metal creature, a fiery glow coming from within it. It is The Destroyer. It holds the Casket in its hands.

"The destroyer," Sif says quietly knowing right away who it was.

"I thought it was a legend," Volstagg added in such shock of what happened in the vault room. No one expected this to happen. Everyone stands there in the room trying to register what the Frost Giants did, and the fact that they entered Asgard. How could they have gotten into Asgard and get past Heimdall? Unless someone or something has led them into the realm, it's nearly impossible for the Frost Giants to get this far without being noticed. What possibly could have happened that allowed them to enter their land?

This made Thor very angry and pissed off completely that the Frost Giants entered their land and vandalized Asgardian property. He made fists that turned red. Thor clenched his teeth together and veins were popping out of his skin. His heart was pounding against his masculine chest in immediate rage, forming large muscles around his body. Thor just stared at the mess in front of him, hardly able to process this outrageous incident. His mind was beginning to be taken over by his hostility causing him to lose his sense of good judgement.

Odin steps in behind the Asgardians, as the Destroyer sets the Casket back on its pedestal. It moves back to its post, the faint, Fiery glow extinguishes within it. Fandral looks around the Vault, ill at ease.

"I've never been inside the vault before," Fandral explained softly, but surprised. "It said the Tesseract was once held here."

Volstagg faced Fandral in shock, "The Tesseract?! I thought that was a legend too!"

"Shush!" Sif intervened in a harsh tone as the others instantly went silent and closed their mouths.

Odin surveys the destruction.

Thor couldn't hold in his anger any longer. It was too much for him to bare and keep to himself.

"The Jotuns must pay for what they've done!" Thor bellowed as Odin sighs thinking this is exactly what kind of reaction he feared from Thor. He realized that Thor is too much of a boy to become king. But, he can't keep putting off his health to stick around to train Thor and be there for Rakis. No matter how much he feared letting Thor become the next ruler of Asgard, he needed to whether or not he believes his son is ready. Frigga is right, he can't avoid this any longer.

But, Thor is just a young boy. Fright wept over Odin as he thought about how his son would handle the safety of Asgard, seeing his terrible rage of emotion towards the Frost Giants situation. He is starting to second guess himself about Thor taking on so much added responsibility and stress be coming king. He wished Thor would just learn to grow up and stop letting his emotions guide his thinking and good judgement. Odin knows Thor is better than this, but the sad truth is, Thor is blinded too much to see that.

Odin does see great potential in his eldest son, and knows he can become a wise king. Now he is beginning to doubt that Thor will succeed to become what he knows Thor is capable of. If his son continues down this path, Odin fears great danger for Asgard and for Rakis. He needs to grow up and start thinking before he demands immediate action.

"They have paid with their lives," Odin tried to explain to Thor, but he doubts that Thor would listen in a calm and reasonable way. "The Destroyer did its job, and the Casket is safe. All is well."

"'All is well?!'" Thor emits in a deep, loud roar, forgetting the fact that Rakis is currently in the room shaking like a leaf. All he can think of acting upon what the Frost Giants had committed in their land. He can't let them get away with what they did. Thor couldn't believe his father would be this ignorant to the situation and won't do anything about it. "They broke into the Weapons Vault! If the Frost Giants had stolen even one of these relics-"

Odin cut his eldest son off short trying to remain calm. He responded in a reasonable tone.

"But they didn't."

"I want to know why they-" Thor demands harshly but Odin once again interrupted him.

"The Casket of Ancient Winters belonged to the Jotuns," Odin explained to Thor who is not calming down, but in fact growing much angrier and refused to be reasonable. He did not want to listen to his father if he did not want to take action against the Jotuns. What confused Thor is why Odin is avoiding confrontation to them. They broke into the weapon vault. They entered Asgard and could've done far worse damage that just breaking an entry. Why wouldn't his father want revenge? Odin continued, "They believe it's their birthright."

"And if you hadn't taken it from them they would have laid waste to all the Nine Realms!" Thor yelled being unreasonable and acting foolishly like a young child refusing to listen to his parents guidance.

"I have a truce with Laufey, the Jotun King," Odin replied in disappointment of Thor's reaction to the situation.

"He just broke your truce!" Thor bellowed at his father, trying to talk some sense into him. "We must act!"

Odin turns to Sif and the Warriors Three, knowing that this is a private matter and they can't be here for this. He's already embarrassed enough that Thor is behaving like an immature child in public, and he didn't want Thor to continue to throw a tantrum in front of his comrades. Thor is completely humiliating himself and too blinded by his rage of anger to see what he was doing. That disappointed Odin greatly.

"Leave us," Odin demands in a soft voice. The Warriors nod and exit the vault in dead silence as Loki and Rakis stay behind. Loki squeezed his brother's shoulders knowing that he was very tense and upset.

Rakis never seen Thor so angry before and it frightened him. He wanted to step in and say something, but knew it would be highly inappropriate for him to take that chance. He felt so helpless which made him feel alone inside his head. Rakis began to beat himself up for not being brave enough to say a word when it could've been helpful for him to do so. During these past few months, there were times where Rakis felt the urge to say something but his inner demons got to the best of him and never did. This made him feel incredibly guilty for not speaking up and taking risks when he had the chances to.

Rakis felt light tears forming in his eyes as one trickled down his cheek. A part of him was so frightened by the Frost Giants situation that he was completely shut off from being vulnerable. He didn't dare speak a single word, no matter how much he wanted to. He did agree with Thor that the Jotuns must pay for what they've done, and wanted to openly side with him against their father, but he just couldn't bring himself to do so. This broke his heart that he wasn't able to stand up and be brave. It hurt him both physically and emotionally.

"And what action would you take?" Odin asked his son after fully knowing that the others were too far away to hear their conversation. He wanted to know what kind of answer Thor would give him, but already having a clear idea what it was.

"March into Jotunheim as you once did, teach them a lesson, break their spirits so they'll never dare try to cross our borders again!" Thor bellowed at his father, explaining his plan of action against the Jotuns.

Odin shook his head in full disappointment. He finally lost some of his calm spirit and reacted more harshly to his son, hoping his tone of voice will get knock some sense into him.

"You're thinking only as a warrior!"

"This was an act of war!" Thor replied in a strong willed and loud roar.

"It was the act of but a few, doomed to fail," Odin explained calming down from getting angry with his son.

"They got this far!" Thor yelled in anger amazed by the fact that his father still refused to listen to him. This always bothered him, how stubborn Odin can be in these kinds of situations.

"We will find the breach in our defenses," Odin said telling his son the plan that was the most reasonable thing to do now, but he knew Thor wouldn't listen. But, he had to say it anyways. "It will be found, and it will be sealed."

"As King of Asgard, I would-" Thor said trying another approach to this discussion. But that's when Odin lost it and finally snapped at Thor, knowing this was the best course of action to take to be able to get this through his head.

"You are not King!" Odin snapped in a harsh tone that lead Thor into immediate silence, dumbstruck by his father's words. Odin took a deep breath and relaxed a bit after yelling at his son like that. "Not yet."

Thor sees in his father's face that he's pushed this conversation as far as he can. He backs away, then leaves, pushing through the doors so hard that they slam backwards behind him. Odin watches him go in disappointment and much fear.

Loki takes a breath and notices that Rakis is upset emotionally. He rubs his brother's arms on either side trying to reassure him that everything's going to be ok. Rakis closed his eyes as he clutched his axe with both of his hands. Tears streamed down his cheeks trying to keep from having a panic attack right there on the spot.

...


End file.
